Rock
by saraPRgirl
Summary: After everything he went through, he needs her. He's not used to needing help to do everything but he needs her. She's there for him and she'll help him no matter what but she was also affected by the events. To get through it, they'll have to be each other's rock. DENSI. tagged after 4x24.
1. Chapter 1

**Rock**

_Chapter 1 _

Kensi was about to fall asleep when she felt it. He moved his fingers. Her head shot up from its place resting on the edge of her partner's bed. She sat up straighter on the plastic chair and froze for a second to see if he really had moved or if it was just her tired brain playing jokes on her.

There it was again. Kensi couldn't help but feel so relieved to see that Deeks was going to wake up soon. She took a deep breath and quickly inspected his covered body again, for the hundredth time since yesterday.

God, he was in a bad shape. Broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, a concussion, cuts made by a dentist's drill on the inside of his mouth and bruises all over his body. She hates seeing her funny and incredibly handsome partner like this, broken and so fragile.

She didn't know when and she certainly didn't like that it happened, but she had fallen in love with her partner. It's a risky situation because it could damage their partnership and she had thought he didn't feel the same way but yesterday was an unexpectedly good surprise.

"Kensi?"

It was so low and Kensi was so lost in thought that she almost didn't hear it, almost.

"Deeks, you're awake. Good" She said getting up from her chair and leaning in front of him so he could see her better.

"You're here" He whispered.

"Of coarse, I wouldn't be anywhere else partner." She said smiling at the phrase he uses way too much. He seemed to get that she was trying to make him smile because he did.

"Kens?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can I have some water?"

"Sure, I'll go look for some. I have to tell the nurse you woke up anyways. I'll be right back." She said while giving his hand a light squeeze before slowly making her way out of her room.

Kensi had been gone for about two minutes when a nurse entered Deeks' room.

"Mr. Deeks! Good, you're awake." The young nurse said when she stepped into the room.

"So I keep hearing" He managed to say.

"That partner of yours was really worried about you. She must be a really good friend." She said while checking on his monitors and writing on his chart.

"I'm hoping she would be more than my friend, but it's complicated." He surprised himself with his words but the nurse didn't seem that surprised at all.

"Nothing is simple Mr. Deeks" She said without a second thought and kept her attention on his chart.

"Please, call me Marty." He said hoping to change the subject.

"I'm nurse Annie, call if you need anything Marty." She said smiling and left the room. As if on cue, Kensi walked in with a bottle of water and a plastic cup. She set it on his small bed table and poured some water into the cup before handing it to him.

Deeks gladly took a sip from his cup because his throat was starting to bother him, but then again, everything was bothering him.

"How are you feeling Deeks?" Kensi asked sitting in the chair again.

"Like crap" He answered trying to sound funny but it was the truth and he saw Kensi nod and look down at her hands that were placed on her lap.

"Hey" He grabbed one of her hands and wrapped his around it. "Kens, I'm ok."

When she raised her head he noticed she looked exhausted and drained, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a mess and she hadn't changed at all since the day before.

"I know but Deeks, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to back you up. It was my job and..." She dropped her head again because she couldn't help the tears that were beginning to make their way down her face and she didn't want him to see her like this. She's supposed to be the strong one; he needed her to be strong.

"You _were _doing your job Kens. You had to go to Michelle, you saved her. I don't blame you for it. I'm actually glad you went with Michelle or we'd both be like this. Besides, you found me." He said swallowing hard at the thought of Kensi looking like this, broken and fragile.

"You remember that? I thought you were unconscious." She raising her head again, not caring he saw her like this. She is a complete mess, there is no hiding it.

"I wasn't, I was just too out of it to actually react." She just smiled weakly and wiped her tears.

"How's Sam?" Deeks suddenly asked remembering his teammate that had also been tortured by Siderov.

"He's good, better than you. Callen's with him because Michelle had to go home for a few hours." She said still wiping her cheeks.

"That's good." Deeks thought. "What's wrong with me anyways?"

"You have a few broken ribs, a dislocated right shoulder, some cuts in your mouth and a concussion" She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and dropping her hands on the bed. He immediately grabbed one for comfort.

"God, I am _not _looking forward to the next month." He said trying to light up the mood but Kensi was still dead serious.

She hadn't thought about it but she realized it was true, Deeks had one hell of a road to recovery in front of him. She got he was trying to make her smile because that's what Deeks does but she just couldn't find a way to. She had almost lost him. When Eric and Nell had called Callen with the address and a task force for reinforcement, she had never expected anything like what they found. They arrived to the warehouse just in time to hear Deeks' screams and that had made her whole body shut down for a complete minute while Callen gave instructions to the task force. When he was done, Kensi got a grip on her emotions and launched herself to the mission.

They had rescued them after all and no one from their side was dead but she will never be able to get the sounds of his screaming out of her head.

"Kens? Kensalina?"

"What? Sorry." She answered, getting pulled from her thoughts.

"You should go home Kens, you need to sleep."

"No, I'm not going anywhere." She said and Deeks saw the determination in her eyes, it will be hard to convince her but he is determined to do it. She's a mess.

"Neither am I. You need to take a shower and sleep for a few hours Kens, you look exhausted." He said making circles with his thumb on the top of her hand.

"Deeks I don't want to leave you alone, you shouldn't be alone." She answered him. She sounded like a little girl that didn't want to leave the park after a few hours.

"I will be fine, I promise. I'll probably be sleeping anyway." He tried once again.

Kensi sighed but realized that what he was saying was true. "Fine, I'll be back in the morning." She said standing up and walking up to him. She leaned down and planted a soft kiss to his cheek. He gave her another reassuring squeeze of her hand before letting go of it.

"Night, Kens" He said when she was opening the door.

"Night, Deeks" She said turning around and sending him a small smile. He watched as she made her way out of his room and down the hallway. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep after just a few seconds.

(Play "Stay" by Rihanna)

Kensi made it home in just a few minutes because there was no traffic. It was around eleven and she contemplated making some dinner because she had to admit that she was hungry but then decided against it.

She walked straight into the bathroom, stripped down and stepped into the shower, hot water covering every inch of her body and she was finally able to relax. She didn't cry, she didn't think she had any tears left and she was just so tired that she stuck to the shower. After five minutes she was done and stepped out, hair dripping wet but she felt a lot better. Deeks had been right, she had been in need of a shower.

She dried herself and quickly put on some underwear and an oversized t-shirt and collapsed on the bed. Sleep taking over.

Deeks felt someone come into the room but he thought it was just another nurse. When he felt that someone sit down quietly and gently grab his hand, he realized it was Kensi.

He tried to open his eyes but it will take him a few minutes because the shades were open so the sun had made its way into the room.

"You're here." He said still not able to open his eyes.

"I told you I would be back in the morning." She answered softly. "It's only eight thirty, you should keep sleeping."

He was finally able to open his eyes and meet her beautiful ones. "I would, but I'm hungry. I can't sleep when I'm hungry."

"Nurse said they'll be bringing breakfast over in half an hour."

"Great, can't wait to eat hospital food." He smiled winking at Kensi. That made her chuckle. "You seem to be on a better mood" He said smiling again.

"Yeah, I guess you were right, I just needed some rest." She answered smiling too.

"Good, because the nurse came in to check up on me at the crack of dawn and said they'll probably let me out today."

"Really?" She asked genuinely surprised. "That's great Deeks"

"Yeah, Sam too."

"I'm glad" She smiled.

"Will you take me home?" He asked shyly after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

"Yeah, of coarse. And don't worry about your apartment, Hetty sent Nell to prepare it for when you came home. It's clean and stocked with food."

"She didn't have to do that." He said, mostly to himself.

"You know how Hetty is."

"C- can you do me a favor?" Deeks asked shyly again.

"Sure, what do you need?" She asked willing to do whatever he asked.

"Will you stay with me? I have a spare room. It's just for a few days, I - I just don't think I'll be able to stay alone." He asked her and was surprised when he felt his eyes fill with unshed tears. This was hard for him, he wasn't used to needing someone to help him do _everything_.

It broke her heart when she saw how hard it was for him to ask for her help, she knows it's not because he doesn't trust her but because he's used to being pretty independent and seeing himself in this situation was probably overwhelming.

She had been worried about leaving Deeks alone too so she was glad he asked her to stay.

"Ok, I'll stay." She said smiling at him, reassuring him that she was there for him. He nodded, still unable to meet her eyes. She brushed her fingers gently against his forehead to push away the locks of blond hair that had made their way in front of his face and she watched as silent tears ran down his cheeks. She wiped them away and stood up leaning down on him again, this time planting a soft but lingering kiss on his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes**_**- hi! This is my first fan fic ever and this idea kind of came to me the other day. I shrugged it off because I didn't think I would've been able to put it into words but it wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it as best as I could. WOW! I was not expecting such amazing reviews and so many views in so little time. I can't thank you enough. Here's chapter two and I'll try to update every day *cross fingers*.  
Enjoy the update and please feel free to review.**

**PS. I will try to always write the chapter to be read with a background song hehe. I'll tell you when to play it ;)**

"Well Mr. Deeks, you seem to be doing very well. I think it is safe to say that we'll be able to discharge you tonight. As long as you have someone to take care of you that is." Dr. Smith said taking one last look at Deeks' chart.

"I will, Doctor." Kensi said squeezing Deeks' hand and turning to face him. He smiled and then turned to Dr. Smith nodding.

"Great, then I'll get the paperwork started. Nurse why don't you go get Mr. Deeks the discharge papers." He asked nurse Annie politely.

"Right away doctor." She said winking at Deeks.

"We'll discharge you but I want to be very clear Marty, you need rest. And we'll relocate that shoulder in about three weeks, when your ribs are mostly healed because we don't want to cause any more damage with the force it will take to relocate your shoulder."

"Got it Doc." Deeks said smiling. He was just glad he was going home.

When nurse Annie came in with the paperwork for discharge, both her and Doctor Smith excused themselves and left the two alone in the room again. Kensi volunteered to fill in the paperwork as seeing her partner will take much more time than necessary due to his condition. After it was done, she dropped it off at the nurse's station and sat down on the chair again, this time it was Deeks that searched for her hand. About twenty minutes passed with them watching a not-so-interesting movie on the small television, both lost in their own thoughts, when they heard someone knock on the door.

"Hey Callen" Deeks said already pulled from his thoughts.

"Hey Deeks, how are you doing?" He asked coming into the room and shaking Deeks' free hand.

"Peachy" was his response and G had no choice than to laugh, so did Kensi.

"So I can expect you on Monday then?" Callen asked mocking him. Deeks started to laugh but felt a stab of pain shoot through his whole body and he started to cough a few times. Kensi stood and reached for the plastic cup Deeks had been using since the night before to drink water and handed it to him. He drank what was left and felt a relief when he felt the pain lessen and the coughs to stop. Kensi visibly relaxed too, G noticed but decided not to say anything.

"Easy there, man" G said putting a hand on Kensi's shoulder, he turned to her and handed her a bag. "The clothes you asked for."

"Thanks G" She said taking the bag and putting it besides the bed.

"What for?" Deeks asked.

"Well, you need clothes to go home to. Unless you want to go in that." She said pointing to his hospital gown.

"No thank you, I have had enough exposure of my ass for a lifetime." He exclaimed his face serious but Kensi and G couldn't help but laugh.

"Those are never fun" Callen added. "Well, I've got to head back to the office again. Take care Deeks."

"Thanks man" Deeks said as Callen made his way out of the room.

Kensi waited on the chair for Deeks to be done. Nurse Annie was helping him get dressed and once they were done, Deeks could leave. She was thinking about how she will be the one doing that in the next few weeks. Deeks could barely stand or walk, let alone change. The thought scared her a little. This was her partner, her best friend, maybe something more? She doesn't exactly know where she stands with him since their kiss, they hadn't talked about it and it hadn't happened again but that wasn't going to stop her. He needed her and she was not about to let him down.

"All done" Nurse Annie said as she helped Deeks walk back to the bed. He wore sweatpants, a hoodie and a pair of flip-flops. Callen had packed the perfect clothes. He was comfortable and the clothes were easy enough for him to get into since he couldn't raise his arms.

She left and came back with a wheel chair. Both Kensi and nurse Annie helped Deeks sit on the chair. Kensi grabbed the bag and nurse Annie started to push the wheel chair. Once outside, Kensi went and got the car. She parked in front of the entrance and helped the young nurse place Deeks on the passenger's seat. After he was seated and seat belt buckled, Kensi turned to the nurse and thanked her for everything. She walked back to the driver's seat and headed to Deeks' place.

"Thanks again Kens." Deeks said breaking the silence.

"You have to stop thanking me Deeks." She said smiling, he turned to her and smiled too.

When they reached his house, Kensi got out with both bags, hers and Deeks and went to open the front door.

She came back and carefully helped him out of the car. He was slow but steady. It took Deeks a few minutes to reach the front door and by then he was exhausted. He tried to hide it, but of coarse, Kensi noticed.

"Wanna sit down for a while?" She asked him coming into the living room.

"No, I don't think I'll be able to get up if I do." He answered smirking. They had paused but once he said it Kensi continued to lead him to his bedroom. It took him about two more minutes to reach it. He slipped his flip-flops off and left them by the doorway. Kensi helped him sit and lay down. He adjusted the bed using a control, putting it so it was sitting up mostly.

"God, I feel like I just climbed Mount Everest." He joked.

"You would never be able to climb Mount Everest Deeks, not even healthy." Kensi said joked back. After everything that had happened she was glad they could still rely on their usual banter.

"Yes I could!" He complained.

"You could barely go through the dessert a few years ago, and we were on bikes." She smirked.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He admitted. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked when he noticed she was about to leave.

"You need to rest Deeks." She said dropping her arms from where they were folded in front of her chest.

"Oh c'mon, it's only six. I'm not going to be able to sleep even if I should. I thought maybe we could watch a movie." He said pointing to his TV set. She hesitated for a second so he begged again. "Please? C'mon, technically it's resting."

He gave her the puppy dog eyes and pouted. How could she say no to that? She sighed and nodded.

"Fine" She said. He padded the spot on the bed next to him and she slipped her shoes off before settling next to him. Deeks grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. They were showing 'Mr. & Mrs. Smith' and they decided to leave it there.

"You can never go wrong with a classic" Deeks smiled.

He had seen this movie so much he could probably recite it but he loved it. Today, however, he found his thoughts wondering somewhere else. He thought about his partner next to him. Her feet curled under her and her arms crossed over her chest. She seemed so relaxed sitting next to him, he had to admit he liked it. He was scared of the fact that he loved her so much. He had fallen in love with her without even noticing. He loved her smile and her unique eyes. Somehow he reached for her hand and held it between them. Kensi turned to look at their hands and met his eyes. He smiled at her and she gave him a small smile before turning back to the movie.

(Play "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum)

Kensi felt a shiver run down her spine when he grabbed her hand. He had held it before in the hospital but she just thought he was just scared. Now, it was different. It felt more intimate, he was holding her hand just because he wanted, not because he needed to.

She knows probably not the right time but she needs to know. If she kept waiting for the right time, she will never be able to ask him. There is no right time.

"What are we doing Deeks?" She asked just above a whisper.

"We're watching a movie." He answered although he knew neither of them was actually watching it. He knows what she means of coarse but he hopes maybe he can play dumb. He knows they should talk about them but he's scared, he wants to talk to her about them but he doesn't know why he can't seem to form up the words. He turns to look at her and is met by hurt and desperation. He feels his face fall because his heart breaks at the sight in front of him.

Kensi turns away because she knows he's avoiding this. She knows he doesn't do it on purpose but enough is enough. She needs to know. "You know what I meant."

"Yes I do. I'm sorry." He sighs. "Look Kens, I thought I made clear two days ago what I want."

"Do you really want this? Or did you just kiss me to shut me up?" She asked desperate for answers. She looked down suddenly really embarrassed of how insecure that sounded.

"Yes, Kens I really do. Do you?" He asked lifting with his good arm her chin up to meet his eyes. He wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes and smiled at her.

Kensi saw the truth in his eyes. He really did want this. She was not the only one. She mentally cursed herself for crying. Why was she so emotional these days? She nodded when she realized she hadn't answered his question and saw relief wash over his features.

"C'mere" He said waving at her to come closer and she did. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her close, she was careful not to hurt him but laid her head on his good shoulder. After what felt like hours, but really they knew had only been a few minutes, Kensi sat up again and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm scared Deeks. For a long time I've wanted to be with you but what if it doesn't work? I can't loose you."

"You will never loose me Fern." He answered and she laughed at the name that he can't seem to want to stop calling her. "We'll figure it out, one day at a time. I promise." He then added.

"One day at a time." She repeated.

Deeks grabbed her hand and she was about to lie back down next to him when she felt his other hand on her cheek. He brought her closer again, this time kissing her gently. He wants her to know that he's serious. He finally got the guts to tell her how he felt and there is no way he was letting her go now.

He has to admit that he's scared too, but to him this has never felt more real. It has never felt so right. Kensi is not a joke to him, he will do anything for her. Just like her, he had wanted to be with her for a long time. Yes, they were partners but maybe them being together did not affect their partnership in a bad way. Maybe it made them even better.

They broke away from their kiss mainly because Deeks was having more trouble breathing than normal. They stared at each other for a second and smiled. Kensi grabbed his hand again and placed their intertwined hands between the both of them. She laid on her side facing Deeks and with her other hand she hugged his whole arm.

They watched the rest of the movie and when the ending credits rolled Kensi noticed Deeks had fallen asleep. She was tired herself so she grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. A few minutes later she fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Hey! Thank you soooo much about the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I was crazy busy all week. Enjoy chapter three and please please please review. I like hearing what you guys have to say. **

Kensi woke up with a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. She looked at the clocked and it marked 1:20am. Trying really hard not to wake the man next to her, she carefully made her way to the bathroom door. She quietly opened it and stepped inside.

A few minutes later she stepped out the same way she came in, tiptoeing. She had almost made it to the bed when she heard Deeks groan.

"Deeks? Are you ok?" She asked when she saw him put his good arm over his face.

"The doctor wasn't kidding about the headaches, that's for sure." He whispered. Kensi sighed in relieve that it was only a headache and nothing more, she could handle that.

"Ok, I'm going to get your pain meds. I'll be right back." She said making her way out of the room. She made her way to the kitchen somehow because everything was pitch dark. She turned the lights on and immediately regretted it. She took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light and then proceeded to finding her partner's pain medication.

She remembered the cupboard she had put it on and reached for it. She found the bottle of pills and took one out. She decided to leave it on the counter just in case he needed them again during the night. She grabbed a glass and a water bottle from the fridge and poured it into the glass.

Once she was sure he had enough in the glass to swallow the pill she started making her way back to his room, turning the light off on her way back.

She neared his side of the bed and put the glass of water on his bedside table. She leaned down and rubbed her hand gently on Deeks' leg.

"Deeks? Hey, I brought your pain meds." She whispered not wanting to talk to loud so it wouldn't bother him. He groaned and dropped his hand from where it was resting on top of his face.

"C'mon Deeks, you'll feel better. Please?" She found herself begging because she hated seeing him in pain and she knew he was in a lot of pain right now. She's pretty sure his head is not the only thing hurting.

Finally he opened his eyes and she sighed in relief. She grabbed the remote and slowly positioned the bed so he was sitting up mostly. She handed him the pill and glass of water. He swallowed it and closed his eyes resting his head back on the pillow. He took a deep breath and Kensi took that as a good sign. She grabbed the glass from his hand and placed it back on his bedside table.

"Thanks" was all he said as Kensi settled back next to him. She pressed a gentle and lingering kiss to his cheek.

"You welcome, Marty." She had to admit that she felt strange saying it. Using his first name was not usual for her and it felt foreign on her tongue. She liked it though and if they were really going to try this, she has to start calling him by his first name. At home at least.

Deeks was pleasantly surprised she had used his first name. She never does, but he has to admit he likes it. He smiled and turned to her. She was turned on her side facing him and smiled back at him. God she looks so beautiful. She placed her hand on his arm and started gently rubbing it up and down hoping it will bring comfort to his too tired body. Which it did.

"Kens?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to call Dr. Smith tomorrow. I need this shoulder relocated. I don't care if it hurts more for just a few minutes but I just need to get this constant pain taken care of." He answered, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Ok, I'll call him in the morning. I promise." She couldn't help but feel the tears pooling in her own eyes. She lifted her hand from his arm and moved it to brush away a few strands of hair on his face. He nodded and looked up to the ceiling, blinking back the tears.

"Try to sleep for now?" Kensi added after a few moments and grabbed the bed's remote again. She positioned it completely flat again and put the remote away. Deeks nodded and closed his eyes. She kept rubbing her hand on his arm and soon she felt his breathing even out.

The next morning Kensi woke to her cellphone vibrating. She looked at the time and it was 8:34am. She opened the new text that had come from Nell and cursed. She wanted to keep sleeping.

"Morning Kensi! Hetty sent me. I'll be there with breakfast in half an hour" The text read and she smiled thinking of her best friend all excited when Hetty gave her the order to come over. She sighed and careful as not to wake the man next to her she got up and tiptoed out of the room.

She remembered her promised and dialed Dr. Smith's number.

"Hello?" she heard a young woman answer on the other side of the line. Must be his secretary.

"Hello, is Doctor Smith around? I have something to ask him about a patient, my boyfriend." She asked hoping that he was. She realized right then that it was the first time she used the word for describing Deeks. She immediately felt her cheeks burn.

"One second please." The secretary answered.

"Hello?" She heard the doctor answer and was relieved.

"Yes, Doctor Smith. It's Kensi, Marty Deeks'-" She started to say but was cut off.

"Oh! Yes! Marty's partner. Is everything all right?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Um, well yes. But Marty was wondering if you could come by and relocate his shoulder soon. He says he doesn't care that it'll hurt more his ribs for a few minutes. He wants to get rid of the constant shoulder pain." Kensi confessed.

"If that is what he wants then yes, I close up my practice at five. I'll be more than glad to stop by after. If that is ok?" He asked and Kensi felt the relief pass through her body.

"That would be great Doctor." Kensi told him.

"Great, why don't you leave the address and phone number with my secretary and I'll stop by in the evening."

"Ok, thank you so much Doctor."

"My pleasure."

After Kensi hung up she decided to go ahead and take a shower. She stepped out of the shower and quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a white tank top. She let her hair free from the bun she had done for the shower and applied the minimal make up possible.

Deeks woke up and right away heard the shower turn off. He reached for the bed's remote and positioned it so he was sitting upright. He then reached for the TV remote and turned it on. He settled on the morning news and waited for Kensi to come out of the bathroom.

It was 8:49 when she finally came out and the sight of her took his breath away.

"Morning" She said smiling and placing her bag of clothes next to his closet.

"Morning" He smiled back.

Kensi walked over and gave Deeks a quick peck on the lips before she walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed next to him.

Deeks grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Nell texted me, Hetty sent her over with breakfast. She'll be here any minute."

"Oh." He was kind of surprised. He didn't expect to see any of his co-workers so soon and certainly not this early. "Why do you think Hetty sent her over?" He asked curious.

"I don't know." She said taking in a deep breath.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Nell." He suggested a little quiet. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be.

"Yeah. I don't think I'm ready to tell them yet either." She answered and it surprised Deeks. He gave her a reassuring little hand squeeze and smiled at her.

"Yeah, we'll tell them when we're ready." He reassured her. She nodded and smiled.

"I talked to doctor Smith too. He said he'll come by after he's done with the practice. Around six." She said suddenly remembering.

"Oh thank God" Deeks exclaimed. Kensi couldn't help but chuckle at his relief. She was just about to say something when she heard the bell ring.

"Looks like Nell's here." Deeks said. Kensi kissed him quickly again and jumped out of bed to go open the door for Nell.

"Hey!" She said opening the door.

"Hi! I hope it's not a bad time." Her best friend said coming into the house.

"Not at all. Deeks is up. He's in his bedroom. Go ahead. I'll get these ready and catch you there." Kensi said grabbing the bag Nell brought and closing the front door. She saw Nell make her way to Deeks' room and was relieved when he sounded genuinely excited to see her.

She put the breakfast wraps on plates and headed for the bedroom. She came in and handed Nell and Deeks each one. She sat at the foot of the bed on the side she had slept on while Nell sat next to Deeks. Nell handed her a cup of coffee and Kensi thought she might have kissed her best friend right there and then.

"Oh my God thank you!" She said taking a sip. The hot liquid making its way down her throat.

"This is really good Nell. Thanks" Deeks thanked her after taking a bite of his breakfast burrito.

"You're welcome. I bought the easiest thing for you to eat. Not too hard but not like pudding either." Nell told him.

"This is perfect." He said winking at her and taking another bite. Nell laughed at his always-charming behavior.

"I'm glad." She said.

Everyone ate their breakfast in silence while occasionally paying attention to the morning news. When they were done Kensi took the plates back to the kitchen and placed them on the sink. She'll have to get back to that later.

She made her way back to the bedroom and sat back down on her spot. Nell was telling Deeks a story about how Hetty had once again managed to scare the bejesus out of Eric. To Kensi's relief Deeks was laughing along with Nell.

"So why are you really here Nell?" Deeks asked after they were done laughing.

"What do you mean?" She asked a little confused.

"Well, Hetty must've sent you for a reason." He answered.

"She just wanted to see how you are doing. I'm supposed to come back with an update." Nell said bringing her hands up in surrender.

"Well tell her I'm feeling a lot better thanks to this really awesome nurse I have." He said winking at Kensi.

"Oh shut up Deeks. The only reason I'm doing this is to make sure you get well fast enough for me to NOT get stuck in the field with Granger." Kensi glared at him.

'Damn, she's better at this than I am' Deeks thought. Nell just chuckled and he could see Kensi smiling as well.

"We miss you guys at the office. You _have_ to get better soon Deeks." Nell demanded suddenly turning really serious.

"Working on it Nell." Deeks assured her and that made her smile.

After like an hour Nell announced she had to get going and Kensi walked her out.

"Thanks for coming Nell." She told her as the younger woman made her way to her car. Nell waved one last time and got inside her car. Kensi waited for her to drive off and then made her way inside again.

She made it back to the bedroom and took her place next to the man she loved. Yeah, she loves him. She still couldn't say it but it doesn't mean she doesn't love him. His hand once again found hers and they intertwined their fingers.

"God, that was hard." Deeks exclaimed pulling Kensi closer and kissing her. A sweet kiss that almost moved Kensi to tears. They pulled away and she sighed.

"Yes it was." She told him.

They stayed like that, snuggled into each other for a while. When Deeks started to take deep breaths Kensi took it as a sign that she was hurting him. She settled next to him and just held his hand. He never said anything about it but she could just tell he was relieved.

Halfway through the movie they were watching Deeks fell asleep. Kensi carefully stood and went to wash those dishes, hoping Deeks slept for a while. He needs the time to heal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Hey! Thank you so much for the good reviews! I still can't believe you guys like it. It's literally the only reason why I keep writing and posting. Here is Chapter 4. I hope you guys like it and please just keep reviewing. I love you all! 3 **

***WARNING* may trigger major feels. FLUFF. **

"Kensi!" Deeks called. Kensi had been reading a magazine on the living room couch. Deeks had been asleep until now. She put the magazine down and jumped off the couch. She hurried over to the bedroom.

"Yeah?" She asked as soon as she stepped into the room. She walked over to Deeks and grabbed his hand.

"I need the pain med again." He said squeezing her hand.

"Ok, I'll go get them." Before she left she grabbed the now empty glass to refill it as well.

When Kensi left to get the pills, Deeks couldn't help but be grateful that Kensi was there to help him because his whole body hurt and he wouldn't have been able to stay alone.

When Kensi came in again with two pills this time and a glass of water he sighed in relief. He took the pills from her hand and swallowed them with the assistance of the water that she had poured into the glass. He rested his head back down on the pillows.

"Thanks Kens"

"You welcome Marty." She said leaning in to place a gentle kiss to his cheek. When she pulled away she noticed him smiling. "What?" She asked confused at his amusement.

"I like it when you call me Marty and not Deeks." He answered meeting her eyes. Kensi smiled at him but he saw her blush.

"Go back to sleep. You still have a couple of hours before Doctor Smith gets here." She said turning away blushing.

Normally he would've argued but he knows she's right. His body needs the rest and maybe between the pills and the sleep the pain will lessen a bit. Kensi sat down on a chair that she had placed next to his bed and held his hand while he fell asleep.

Around 6:15pm Kensi heard a knock on the door and she bolted from the couch where she had taken up permanent residence for the day while Deeks slept. She had decided to take a shower again before the doctor stopped by so she felt surprisingly refreshed.

She opened the door and immediately greeted the doctor with a smile.

"Hello Kensi." He greeted.

"Hi." She said stepping back, letting the doctor in. "Thank you for coming."

"Sure thing." He answered smiling. Kensi closed the door once he was inside and turned to him.

"He's sleeping. I'll go wake him up. Please, make yourself at home." She said turning towards the room.

She stepped into the room and immediately felt bad for having to wake him because he looked so peaceful sleeping. She neared him carefully and started gently rubbing his leg.

"Deeks?" She called him softly. "Marty? It's me, Kensi. Wake up."

Deeks opened his eyes and Kensi smiled down at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Better." He answered still a little sleepy.

"Doctor's here."

Deeks rubbed a hand over his face and grabbed the bed's remote and repositioned it so he was sitting up. He reached for the glass of water that was still sitting at his bedside table and drained it. He nodded and placed it back to where it was.

"Send him in. Let's get this over with." He said taking in a deep breath. Kensi kissed him quickly as a reassurance and turned to go get the doctor.

He was sitting on one of the chairs on the kitchen table but he stood up when he saw Kensi approaching.

"He's ready for you." She told him. He nodded and grabbed what Kensi guessed was his medical bag. She led him to the bedroom and let him come in first.

"Hello Marty." Dr. Smith said stepping inside.

"Hey doctor." Deeks greeted.

"So, you want the shoulder relocated?" the doctor asked getting right to the point.

"Yeah. I would appreciate it." Deeks answered.

"Alright then." He said opening his medical bag. "Let me start by checking your bandages first."

"This might take a while-" He started to say to Kensi and she understood it was the cue for her to leave but Deeks cut him off.

"Um, it's ok. I would like for her to stay." Deeks told him swallowing hard. Kensi turned to him surprised.

"Are you sure? If you want privacy..." She said but trialed off at the end. Deeks grabbed her hand.

"I'm sure. Please stay?" He begged her and it was her time to nod.

"Ok, I'll stay." She said smiling trying to seem reassuring.

The doctor undid Deeks' hoodie and started with the bandages on his torso. He checked them and cleaned the wounds, often explaining how to do it so Kensi could do it the right way when the time came. She paid attention and memorized the steps.

When the doctor was done, he checked Deeks' ribs and nodded. Kensi and Deeks both took this as a good sign.

"Well in two days your ribs seem to be doing better. You still have much recovery to look forward to but if you keep recovering like that, it will be slightly easier for you." The doctor stated. Both Kensi and Deeks felt a little relief wash over them. "You might want to go get his pain medication, he's going to need it after this." He said turning to Kensi. She nodded, grabbed the glass of water and exited the room.

She took another water bottle off the fridge and poured it into the glass. She disposed of the bottle in the recycling bin that she had to admit was surprised to see in her partner's place. He just didn't seem like the type. She smiled at the thought because he seemed to surprise her in the most pleasant ways lately.

She went for the bottle of pills and took two out. She placed the cap back on the bottle and was about to put it back to where it belongs when she heard Deeks let out a scream. The bottle of pills slipped from her hand and landed on the floor. His scream still echoed through the whole house and Kensi was just paralyzed.

A shiver went through her whole body and she felt the goose bumps forming in her skin. Her blood turning cold.

"MOTHER OF GAAHHHH!" Deeks kept cursing and Kensi knows he needs the medication but she can't move. Her mind suddenly racing to the warehouse.

She felt the same kind of helplessness. She has never heard such a terrifying sound. The screams of pain that escape from him are definitely the most terrifying sound for her. She's used to her partner laughing, joking around and annoying them all with his teasing. She just wants to make all his pain go away.

Deeks let out another scream and this time it sprung Kensi to action. She _can_ help take away his pain but she can't just stay there paralyzed. He needs the pain medication and no matter what she walks into now, she's not going to freeze.

She's going to give him what he needs.

She came into the room and found the Deeks gripping the doctor's hand, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. He was trying to take deep breaths but his head was resting back against his pillow.

"Here" She said handing him the pills and the glass of water. He stared at her for a second before taking them from her and swallowing the pills.

"Thanks" He managed to say. She felt her throat dry and she couldn't really form up words so just nodded instead. He handed her the glass of water and she took it stepping back against the wall, letting the doctor finish.

"Now, it's going to hurt for a little while and then it's going to be sore but it shouldn't continue hurting like it was." the doctor told Deeks and he nodded. "Sorry about that." He then added.

"You said on three, not on one." Deeks said making a face. The doctor laughed at him but Deeks just looked annoyed.

"It hurts less if you don't see it coming." The doctor assured him.

"Yeah, I'll try to remember that one." Deeks joked.

"Well, I must get going." Dr. Smith said picking up his medical bag that was placed on the floor. "I'm glad I could help and remember Marty, you need to come in for a check up in two weeks."

"Will do Doctor." Deeks said shaking his hand.

"I'll walk you out." Kensi said finding her voice again.

Her voice seemed confident but Deeks could see the far off look on her face. He suddenly realized that this evening had not only caused pain for him.

Kensi closed the door behind the doctor and walked over to the kitchen. She poured more water to the glass and she was going to go back and place it on Deeks' bedside table but she stopped for a second. She put both hands on the edge of the counter and leaned against it, her head dropping. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself.

"Kens?" Deeks called softly. She swallowed hard but grabbed the glass and made her way to his room.

She stepped into his room and he immediately saw the pain in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked as she placed a new glass filled with water on his bedside table. She turned to him, eyes wide. She shook her head and her bottom lip quivered a little. His heart broke into a million pieces in that moment.

"Oh Kens. C'mere." He said patting the space next to him on the bed. She climbed in and buried her head on his good shoulder, a soft and silent sob escaping her throat.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that baby." He told her while his arms wrapped around her. He rubbed her back while she cried. God, he didn't know all this caused her so much pain. "Please talk to me Kens." He begged her, he needed to know that she will be alright.

"I'm sorry." She said and another sob escaped her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Kens" he assured her planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. His shoulder pain long forgotten. "Just talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I froze. Just like I did on the warehouse." She whispered, tears rushing down her face.

"I- when I heard you screaming it triggered unwanted memories, that's all" She said wiping away the tears, slowly finding her strength again. Deeks just held her tighter.

"God Kens, I'm so sorry you had to hear that." He repeated.

"It's ok Deeks, really." She said sitting up again. When she met his eyes she noticed he was making a face.

"What?" She asked suddenly very self-conscious.

"I like it better when you call me Marty" He confessed and she laughed a little. Relief washed over him again at the sound of her laughing so he smiled.

"Sorry, old habit." She said kissing him, this time the kiss was longer, he didn't care that his lungs were crappy right now. He was going to kiss the woman he loves for as long as he wants to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Oh my God, I'm soooooo sorry to keep you guys waiting for soo long for an update but I had kind of gotten writer's block. This morning I woke up and I was inspired so I was FINALLY able to write this chapter. Again, so sorry and I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. If there is anything you guys would like to see in the upcoming chapters just leave in a review and I'll definitely consider it. Really, any suggestion any one might had is welcomed because I really want you guys to enjoy reading this fan fiction as much as I enjoy writing it ;) Thank you sooo much to those that are still reading. I appreciate all your comments and reviews. ENJOY! 3**

"How's your shoulder?" Kensi asked later that night. They were both laying in bed trying to immerse themselves in a movie but it was useless. Both seemed to get lost in their own thoughts.

"Better. The pain med kicked in so it doesn't hurt right now." He answered while playing with a strand of Kensi's hair since she was laying really close to his side. Kensi sighed of relief at his answer.

"Good." She said smiling this time.

It's been two full days since Marty Deeks came home from the hospital and there was something on his mind he wanted to accomplish. It wasn't going to be easy and he was going to need Kensi's help. The problem is, he doesn't know how exactly to ask her. He doesn't know if she'll help him because all this, them, it's all new territory for them and maybe she wont' be comfortable with it. Hell, he didn't know if _he_ was going to be comfortable with it.

He certainly wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to help him, but right now he's so desperate that he needs to ask her.

"Kensalina?"

"Yeah?" She asked turning to him, sensing his hesitation.

"I was wondering... I was wondering if you could help me with something." He managed to say after a while.

"Sure, yeah." She said smiling at him but he didn't smile back, he just looked down.

"Wait. I haven't exactly told you what it is, maybe you won't be so willing. It's ok if you don't want to help me or... or if you can't. I was just wondering cuz'-" He rambled but got cut off.

"Marty, what is it?" She asked now sitting, looking at him expectantly.

"Um, I just really want to take a shower. Or maybe it won't be so much of a shower cuz' the stiches can't get wet and all but..." He rambled and looked over at Kensi, then he looked down at his hands again. "Could you help me take a shower? I feel disgusting. I really don't know how you can stand to be so close to me." He added smiling but Kensi was more serious.

"Are you sure you're up for it? Maybe you should wait one more day. Until you have a little more strength." Kensi asked searching his eyes for contact.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I feel stronger and the doctor said I was doing better with the ribs. Look, if you don't want to help me it's fine. I get it, too soon for us to be _th-_"

"No, no, no. Of coarse I'll help you Deeks. I told you I would help you with anything." Kensi quickly cut him of before he could finish. Truth is, she _is_ scared because its not like they have exactly been intimate with each other so the thought of seeing him naked scared her. Sure, she had fantasized about him but right now, it was something completely different.

After a few moments she spoke again.

"Are you sure you want me to help you? If that's what you want, I'll do it. I have no problem with it but if your more comfortable with someone else, I could call Callen, I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you. He's been in your position after all." Kensi said while grabbing his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Um, no. I trust you. I trust you enough to help me when I'm like this, when I can't do it by myself." He said motioning to his body on the bed.

"Okay." She said dropping a quick kiss on the side of his head and hopping off the bed to prepare the bathroom.

About fifteen minutes later Kensi emerged from the bathroom ready to help him. She had put a plastic chair inside his shower (which thankfully had enough room and only had a small step at the bottom, that would make it easier for Deeks to make it inside it.), she had fresh clothes and towels ready for him on top of the toilet seat and fresh bandages to clean and cover up his wounds again.

"Okay, everything's ready." She said coming out. Deeks nodded and started to stand. Kensi immediately went to assist him.

Deeks certainly had more strength. He leaned against Kensi still but he walked at a quicker pase, one that was close enough to consider normal. It only took him a few moments to cross the room and enter the bathroom.

"Aw you outdid yourself Sunshine." He said when he said the prepared bathroom.

"Shut up Deeks." She said rolling her eyes at him but he didn't really buy it because she had a huge grin plastered on her face.

Deeks stopped right in front of the shower with hands on the wall in front of him for support. Kensi started with the hoodie. She unzipped it and carefully helped him get the sleeves off, one arm at a time. After that she dropped it to the floor and went for the sweatpants.

She carefully lowered his sweatpants all the way to his knees and knelt down to help him remove them completely once they were around his ankles, first the right foot and then the left. She threw the sweatpants on a pile on top of the hoodie.

She stood again and started to carefully take off the bandages on Deeks' torso. After a few winces from his part they were all in the trash can and the only thing left were his boxers. Kensi turned around and turned on the water on the shower, letting it flow a little before he stepped inside.

She turned back and met his eye.

"It's ok Kens. You can take them off." He said as if reading her mind. She nodded and brought her hands to his hips.

"I'm pretty sure this is not what you thought would become of us when we first became partners." He said trying to distract more himself of the fact that she was striping down his clothes. He didn't really want his body to react right now.

"No, not really." She said standing up now and dropping the boxers in the pile too.

"Oh but c'mon. It's not like you haven't thought about this before." He said jokingly and turning to step inside the shower. She helped him sit on the chair and handed him the soap.

"You're a pig Deeks" Is all she said praying to God that he had bought it.

Deeks started to scrub the soap on his arms and his thighs while Kensi used a wet towel to clean between his wounds on his torso. When he was done Kensi handed him a small bucket filled with water so that he could rinse the soap off because he couldn't step direct into the shower.

Once he was done he rubbed a little water on his face and handed the bucket back at Kensi. Seeing he was done, she turned the water off and grabbed one of the towels. He took it and started to dry himself with it.

"Like what you see?" Deeks said after a few seconds.

_Shit._ Kensi thought. He had caught her staring at his incredibly toned body. She turned around hoping he wouldn't catch her blushing and went to grab the fresh pair of boxers.

When she turned back around he was already standing and stepping of the shower. She approached him and looking down at the floor she knelt down and help him step into the boxers. Once they were up to his knees he grabbed them and pulled them all the way up.

Kensi grabbed the new pair of sweatpants and repeated the process. First his right foot and then his left. Once he had pants on Kensi stood up and waited until he was done putting on a light grey t-shirt.

Deeks didn't exactly know how he felt about the whole thing, he was just glad it was over. It was what he had fantasized about a couple of times, being naked in front of her. On his fantasies, however, she was naked too. He felt so powerless and it kind of felt awkward because they haven't exactly been intimate, yet there he was naked in front of her. He just wishes he could've done it by himself.

Or maybe it was just his male ego getting the best of him but he had felt a little emasculated. It's not like he has let anybody else get close enough to a point where he could trust them like he did with Kensi just now.

Kensi helped him back into the bed and then crawled on the space next to him. She settled right next to him and rested her head on his shoulder while his hand went around her waist.

"Thanks Kens" He said quietly after a while.

"You welcome." She answered looking up at him.

The next thing she knew, Kensi was being awakened by an ear-piercing scream. She sat in bed startled and realized it had come from the man next to her. Deeks was twitching and murmuring unintelligible things in his sleep.

He is having a nightmare and as soon as she realizes it, Kensi gets up and turns the lamp on his nightstand on. It's been a week now since he came home from the hospital and this is the first time he has had a nightmare. That Kensi knew of.

Deeks screamed again and terror shot through every nerve of Kensi Blye's body. She neared him and gently shook him on the shoulders.

"Deeks wake up"

Nothing. More twitching and murmuring. Another scream.

"Deeks please wake up. It's just a dream. Please wake up. Deeks?" She begged this time. Desperation evident in her voice. He kept on shaking on the bed. Kensi could see him beginning to sweat.

"DEEKS!" She screamed so he could hear her and shook him one last time, this time a little harder than the rest.

It did the trick. He shot up in bed panting, trying to catch his breath. He started on a coughing fit and Kensi helped him remain seated by providing support and handed him a glass of water.

Once he stopped coughing she sat on the edge of the bed as he continued to pant, the need for oxygen very evident. She ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing it out and he buried his face on her shoulder.

"Deeks it was just a dream. I'm here. You're ok." She kept saying trying to calm him down.

Eventually it did and Marty Deeks started to breathe with more ease. He took the glass of water from Kensi's hand and started to drink again, finishing it in less than

three seconds.

"Thanks" He breathed out and handed her the empty glass.

"You good?" Kensi asked and he nodded. "Ok, I'm going to come bring you some more water." She said after and left to go get it. Deeks settled on the bed one more time and closed his eyes.

He knows he won't be able to go to sleep again. Not without the nightmare coming back but he doesn't want to worry Kensi. She worries about him too much already. He turned to the digital clock on his nightstand and saw it read 6:12 am.

He just had to fake sleeping for about three more hours. But then again, that will only make him think and if there is something he hates doing at this hour is think because he knows that his thoughts will probably be as bad as the nightmare. He closed his eyes again and sighed.

"Want to talk about it?"

He opened his eyes to find Kensi staring at him, glass of water in hand. God he didn't deserve someone as good as her. He doesn't want to worry her but it's too late. He can see she's already worried.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. He didn't know if it would be better to talk about it or to just keep it to himself and not worry her.

Kensi put the glass down on the nightstand, walked to her side of the bed and settled in next to him. She intertwined her fingers in his and squeezed it a little in a reassuring mattter.

"Well, it's up to you and it's totally fine if you don't want to talk about it but I think it might help you to talk about it with someone. It doesn't have to be me Marty but just please talk to someone." She begged.

"You worry too much about me sugar bear." He answered with a bright smile.

"I'm serious Deeks" She replied. He can see that she was.

He looked down at his hands and smiled because he knows she is right. She always says what's right.

"Yeah, you're right Princess." He said looking at her. "I should talk about it. But there's no one I trust more than you."

Kensi smiled and leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't a very passionate kiss filled with hunger like other times but Kensi was really moved by what he had said so she tried really hard with that kiss to tell him that she was here for him. When they parted, they were both smiling like idiots.

"I'm listening."

**Review? Remember to leave any suggestion you might have of anything you might wanna see on the future chapters! thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I know I told some of you I would update on Friday but the weekend got kind of hectic so I wasn't able to but thankfully today I finally had the time. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please keep reviewing and feel free to tell me if there is anything you would like to see in the upcoming chapters and I'll see what I can do ;) Thank you soooooooo much for reading. You are literally what keeps me writing. ENJOY 3**

"It's not the first nightmare I've had." Deeks finally confessed looking away from Kensi because he just _knows_ that she'll be automatically worried.

"How long have the nightmares been going on Marty?" Kensi asked quietly. She intertwined her fingers in his and squeezed his hand slightly. He smiled, appreciating the silent support she was sending him.

"Umm... not long. I think my body was just too tired to let my brain think at first." If Deeks were being honest he'd have to admit that he wasn't much for talking about this sort of thing but he knows Kensi is right. He knows that it will help. "Yesterday while you were taking a shower and I was napping I had a nightmare and then another one while you were on the couch waiting for the doc."

Kensi's heart fell. She hadn't heard him having the nightmares and he hadn't said anything about it either. She notices how exhausted his features seem. Or is she confusing exhausted with defeated?

The slight slump of his shoulders, head down and avoiding any eye contact with her. God this is killing him. She just wants to hug him and tell him everything will be okay. But on the other hand, she knows that she needs to let him talk first. She knows from going through something similar with Jack that he just needs to talk and let it out of his system, even if he doesn't want to at first.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Kensi asked. Deeks just shrugged.

"I couldn't tell you"

"Deeks you can tell me anything."

"I couldn't tell you about this."

"Why?" Kensi whispered. Why didn't he trust her with this? Weren't they supposed to trust each other with everything? They're partners, more than partners. What was he scared of?

"Because you're already doing too much. Because I didn't want to worry you anymore than I already do. Because I don't want you to resent having to take so much care of me." Deeks answered raising his voice up a notch. His tone hinting at frustration and despair.

"Is that what this is about?" Kensi asked with a southing voice tone because it seems like Deeks is starting to loose it.

Kensi knows that this was not easy for him but he needs to learn to let people help him. Especially her. His partner, his best friend, his girlfriend. If he didn't trust her, then whom will he trust?

"Yes it's about this" Deeks answered now making eye contact.

What Kensi saw in those eyes was fear, desperation and anger. Was he mad at her? Did he not want _this_ anymore?

'Why can't she see it?' Deeks thought. He couldn't have told her about the nightmares before. Kensi let go of his hand and he instantly missed her touch.

"Deeks I have _no _problem taking care of you ok? I _have_ taken care of people before and- "

"- Oh, like you took care of Jack?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to punch himself on his broken ribs. God how was he so stupid? He rubbed his face with his hands.

Did he really just say that? Kensi sat there completely frozen, eyes wide.

"Kens" Deeks tried reaching for her hand but she just pulled away. She got up from the bed. She walked over to his bedside table and grabbed the empty glass of water. Deeks grabbed her wrist but she pulled back, mismatched eyes wild and watery.

She turned on her heels and exited the room wiping away the tears that threated to slip away from her eyes.

"Kens! Kensi wait! No, please come back. Where are you going?" Deeks desperately wanted to apologize. He didn't even know how he let those words slip out of his mouth.

Kensi let out a silent sob when she reached the kitchen hoping Deeks didn't hear her. She might loose him as her boyfriend but she wasn't going to loose him as a partner and she couldn't afford to make him think she's weak for crying over a guy.

Deeks heard her though. He heard the silent sobs and the sniffling coming from the kitchen. He craned his neck in that direction and he saw her sitting on the kitchen floor, back pressed against the pantry, face buried in her hands, knees propped up against her chest and tears flowing down her face.

He really messed up.

He called her a couple more times but the only reaction he got was the shaking of her shoulders every time a sob escaped her body.

After a while the sobs became quieter and quieter and the tears stopped flowing. Kensi got up and just decided to do the dishes. She glanced at the clock and it marked 7:18 am.

Deeks heard the water in the kitchen run and sighed. Kensi was pushing him away already. He knows his partner well enough to see when she's putting up her walls and he can't loose her damn it.

When she was done with the dishes she leaned against the counter and took in a deep breath.

"Kensi please come here. Please, it's been over an hour." Deeks pleaded.

Kensi sighed, stood straighter and took another deep breath. She tugged a strand of hair behind her ear and started to make her way to the bedroom.

She came into full view again and Deeks was both relieved and anxious at the same time. He took a minute to look at her over. She was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of her chest looking down at her feet.

"What do you want Deeks?" She asked, her voice dangerously steady.

"Kensi I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. It was just really stupid." Kensi finally looked at him, her expression softer and tears threatening to spill once again. "Jack wasn't your fault and he has no idea how much of an idiot he is for walking out on you."

"Why did you say it?" She needed to know.

"What do you mean?" Deeks asked a little confused by her question.

"Why did you say it?" She asked again.

"Honestly? I don't know. I was just mad."

"At who? At me?" She asked, her expression cold again and a hint of disbelief and anger in her tone.

"No. Of coarse not." He snapped back.

"Then mad at who? Because I don't see anybody else in this house." She replied shouting. Yeah, she was pissed again.

"At me! I was pissed at myself. Ok?!" He shouted back. Silence immediately filled the room and they just stared at each other.

"Kensi I am so sorry I took it out on you but please please forgive me. I can't have you mad at me, which you have every reason to because that was completely stupid and I shouldn't have said it, but it literally hurts when I see you like this and I know that I was just stupid or moronic enough to be the reason why you're crying. Please Kensi, I'm sorry."

Her tears were now naturally flowing down her face again but a smile now replaced the sobs heard earlier.

"I'm sorry too. I know this is not easy for you. I just- "

"It's ok Kens." He interrupted waving his hand for her to forget about it.

Kensi dropped her arms to her side in defeat and started to wipe away the tears again. She walked over to her side of the bed and got on it. She neared him and he extended her arm out to her. She lay next to him, head on his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Don't leave like he did"

It was barely a whisper and he almost didn't hear her, but he did. His heart broke once again for the woman in his arms that has gone through so much already. He has too and that is why it breaks his heart because she never deserved any of it.

His grip tightened around her and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I won't, I promise." He finally whispered back.

"Is that why you're doing this Kens? Because you don't have to you know. This is no way to start a relationship. We should be going on dates and having fun, not having you help me take a shower or cleaning my wounds." He said after a while. Not trying to pick another fight, just honestly telling the truth. Kensi looked up at him and smiled.

"No, that's not why I'm doing it. I'm doing it because nobody should do this alone. And nobody is. Sam has his wife Michelle, Eric and Nell have each other, Callen has Sam, Hetty has all of us and we... have each other. We are all shaken up about what happened but nobody's doing this alone. And since when do we do things the way they are supposed to go?" Kensi answered.

"Touché"

Kensi laughed at the use of their phrase. God that sound was so beautiful to him.

**Please review? I hope you guys enjoyed the update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Hey! so sorry that I haven't updated that quickly but this weekend I'm heading to my aunt's beach house and I won't have Wi-Fi but I'll take my laptop so I can get maybe three chapters written and I'll upload them when I get back. Anyways, here is chapter seven. I hope you guys enjoy it and if you have any suggestions on what you would like to see in the future chapters just let me know and please please please review. You guys are literary what keeps me writing :) ENJOY!**

"Stop fidgeting. You're making _me _nervous."

"I can't stop Fern." Deeks answered sitting on the exam bed, then he looked at Kensi who was sitting on the plastic chair next to the doctor's desk and suddenly turned serious. "I just wanna be ok again."

"I know." Kensi answered offering a sad smile.

Deeks was not only referring to physical wellness. He was also stating the strong desire for the nightmares to be gone but to anyone else it would just sound like him wanting to be back running and surfing.

Right then Doctor Smith came waltzing into the room, a file in hand. Deeks file probably.

"Marty, how are you doing?" The doctor asked offering his hand for Deeks to shake.

"Hey Doc. Oh me? I'm great. I took a run this morning and yesterday I went boxing. It's great, I'm telling you." He answered with his signature Deeks grin.

"How is he really doing?" The doctor asked turning to Kensi. She smiled before answering.

"He's been doing better. Still some pain but- "

"But it's manageable. Oh c'mon Kens! Whose side are you on?" Deeks protested. Kensi just rolled her eyes at the child-like way he behaves when he's nervous.

"Alright champ, lie back on the bed." Doctor Smith instructed and Deeks did as he was told.

The doctor took a couple of minutes examining the stiches on his torso and then a couple more minutes pressing on his ribs. A few 'damn its' and 'ows' escaped from Deeks mouth in the process.

"I think the ribs are mostly healed. They shouldn't be broken anymore. I want to take an X-ray to check but even if they are not broken anymore it doesn't mean that it's not going to keep hurting." The doctor warned.

"Awesome." Deeks answered offering once again his signature grin.

"Alright, C'mon, lets take that X-ray" The doctor motioned for Deeks to follow. Once he was down from the exam bed he walked past Kensi who grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze for good luck and then he was out the door.

Kensi was just as nervous as Deeks. She wants him to be ok too. She hates seeing him hurt every time he has to get up, she hates that he can't take a shower without her help (not that she hates helping him but that he was so badly tortured that he can't even shower. Plus she's pretty sure the shower situation makes him very uncomfortable and she hates being the reason for him feeling uncomfortable).

But most of all she hates how he can't get much sleep because of the nightmares. She hates how he dreads going to bed every night because he knows he'll be forced to relive the events of almost three weeks ago.

Almost three weeks already. Kensi still couldn't believe how much her life changed in three weeks. She still couldn't believe it took something as bad as what had happened to Sam and Deeks for Deeks and Kensi to get their shit together and figure out what their 'thing' was.

She couldn't be happier about being with him although it scares the crap out of her. The last time she had something serious was with Jack. She tried a couple of times but she always accidently ruined it. She doesn't want to ruin this though.

She sighed and rested her head on her hands, elbows propped up on her knees. Deeks is getting better and that is great but that means that sooner than later things are going to start changing between them. Hopefully for the better but it's scarring more than anything.

All she and Deeks have known on their relationship is being there with each other 24/7 since she has been taking care of him since he came home from the hospital. What happens when they go back to work? They haven't even told anybody at NCIS yet. Is Hetty going to be mad? Will she separate them?

She loves Deeks but she can't loose him as a partner. They work too well together to screw it up. But then again, she could never bring herself to leave him just so that he could continue to be her partner. Damn, why was everything so complicated?

They have to start thinking about telling the team. They deserve to know and there really is not going to be a chance of them hiding it from the team at all when they go back to work. The team works about 20 hours a day almost every day and Hetty has cameras all over OSP and the Boat Shed so really there is no way.

Then again, Hetty probably already knows this is happening. It's Hetty. She knows everything. Maybe it will make things easier telling her if she already knows. Maybe it won't. She really needs to talk to Deeks about telling the team.

Deeks and doctor Smith burst through the door laughing snapping Kensi from her thoughts. Deeks sat on the plastic chair next to Kensi and grabbed her hand. Doctor Smith sat behind his desk held up the X-rays to get a better look.

"Well, you no longer have broken ribs Marty." The doctor stated while he wrote something down on Deeks file.

"Yes! See? I'm telling you doc. I'm great." Deeks joked.

"Right. Just hold off on the running and boxing." The doctor laughed.

"Aww c'mon! That's not fair." Deeks complained. "I have to maintain all of _this_" He said motioning a hand up and down his body.

"Yeah, when can he eat junk food again? The muffing tops are going down." Kensi joked pinching his abdomen.

"Ow! Hey I'm not the one that mainlines doughnuts and Twinkies and what muffing top? All this is muscle sugar bear." He stated matter-of-factly wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Kensi stated smiling.

"There is something you can do to keep in shape." The doctor said smiling at the pair's banter.

"Ok... Shoot. I'll do anything." Deeks said rubbing a hand at the back of his neck.

"You can walk. It helps your leg muscles regain strength since you have been laying on a bed for three weeks straight. It also helps with the ribs. They're not broken anymore but they will hurt for a couple of more weeks but it helps if you keep them on movement that way they will regain strength faster too." The doctor stated.

"Does that mean I'm off bed rest?" Deeks asked exited.

"Yeah. Don't push yourself too hard either but yeah, no more bed rest." the Dr. Smith answered closing shut Deeks' file.

"AWESOME" Deeks exclaimed.

"Alright Marty, I'll see you again in two weeks to take those stiches off. " the doctor said motioning to Deeks torso. "And don't you dare change the appointment like you changed this one. I was supposed to see you last week for a two week follow up but it turned to three weeks." He looked sternly at Deeks.

"Deal" Deeks said putting his hands up in surrender.

After dinner that night they were both sitting on the couch. A beer on Kensi's hand and a bottle of water on Deeks'. They were watching Top Model and on a commercial break Kensi figured it was time.

"I think we should tell the team." She stated cuddling closer to him. His hand automatically went around her waist and while he processed what she had said, he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"You think so?" He asked her. He's happy with Kensi right now and he knows they have to tell the team at some point. But is there a reason for bringing this up now?

"Yeah. I mean, sooner than later I'll have to go back to work and then you'll be too and we can't exactly hide it from them." She said looking up at him.

"Really? I think we can fool them for a while." Deeks stated proud of his abilities to lie.

"They're federal agents Deeks, they're trained to notice everything. Plus, there's really nothing you can get passed Hetty." Kensi answered.

"Touché. Hetty probably has this placed bugged and she's known all along." He said planting another kiss on her head.

"You don't want to tell them?" Kensi asked moving away from him and placing her beer on the coffee table, honestly worried a little that he didn't want to tell the team.

"Of coarse I want to tell them Kens. They're like family. I wanna tell them I found the woman of my dreams." He said winking at her. Kensi leaned in and kissed him with all her love because she couldn't get any words out. A few minutes later their make out session was still going strong but soon it became too much for Deeks.

"Kenssss" Deeks whined nuzzling his head on the crook of her shoulder.

"Sorry" She apologized making a face.

"Can't _wait_ for my ribs and my lungs to function properly." He stated bringing his head back up to face her while pouting. Kensi just giggled at his complaint.

"Kensi Marie Blye, did you just giggle? Bad Ass Blye giggling. Huh, that's a new one." Deeks asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up Deeks." Kensi stated throwing him a dirty look and she reached for her beer again.

"Oh, c'mon I like it. It's cute." He said covering his hand with hers, which only made Kensi blushed.

"It's getting a little late, I should take a shower." Deeks said after a while.

"Ok, yeah sure." Kensi said while going to stand up but Deeks held her back down.

"I wanna start doing this by myself Kens." He said.

"Oh, umm are you sure?" She asked him. She knew that as soon as he could he would want to take a shower by himself because well he hated that she had to help him do that, but she was worried that maybe he wasn't ready yet.

"Yeah, I can stand up now, my ribs are no longer broken and I can walk. I'm ready." He stated.

"Ok, yeah. Just be careful. Please?"

"I promise I'll be careful and I'll call you if I need you ok?" He asked and she nodded.

With that he stood up and made his way to the bedroom to grab a change of clothes. Once he was in the bathroom and Kensi had heard the water going she stood up and made her way to the kitchen to do the dishes.

An hour later, showered, had migrated to Deeks bedroom and were laying in each other's arms. Deeks had his hands around Kensi's waist resting in her hips while she had her head resting on his chest.

"You never answered my question." Kensi suddenly broke the comfortable silence.

"Which one?" He asked.

"The one about telling the team." She whispered, clearly sleepy already.

"First, that wasn't really a question. It was more like an opinion and I don't have a problem with it. When do you want to tell them?" He asked her stroking her side.

"Well, it'll be nice to see everybody so maybe we should do a dinner or something? And tell them then?" She answered.

"Sounds good." He said planting a kiss to her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter, every time I thought I could update it something will come and interrupt me. I really like this chapter and I hope that you guys enjoy it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about the chapter because you guys are what keeps me writing. Please leave in also any idea for something you might want to see in the future chapters, I'm all ears! ENJOY 3**

"Really? When? Oh ok. Yeah, we'll be there. At 1pm. Ok, yeah I've got it. Thanks! I'll see you Friday." Kensi finished speaking to Sam's wife over the phone and turned back to the chicken heating on the microwave. No way in hell she was cooking today.

"Who was that?" She heard Deeks and turned to see him making his way to the kitchen table.

"Michelle, Sam's wife, they're throwing a BBQ this Friday at their house. She just invited us." She said while taking the chicken out of the microwave after it beeped signaling it was ready.

"Cool. She invited the whole team?" He asked taking a seat.

"Yeah." Kensi responded and was silent for a while before asking: "Think we could tell the team there? I could still do the dinner if you want."

"No offense Princess but I'm not looking to get food poisoning on top of all of this." He said motioning to his body and throwing him a signature Deeks grin. Kensi threw him a dirty look in response.

"How do you know I didn't poison this chicken? Maybe you shouldn't make comments like that when you're girlfriend has a weapons collection longer than that hair of yours Shaggy." She retorted.

"Touché." He said nodding his head once in agreement.

"Touché." She repeated too.

"Oh, c'mon. You can't touché my touché." He complained slapping his hand on his face. Kensi was now putting the chicken into both plates that were full of rice.

"Touché, touché you can't touch mah' touché" Kensi sang as well as danced waving her hips back and forth just like she had that first time.

"Aww Kens. Really?" He complained again and she just laughed letting out one of her very famous Kensi snorts, that adorable laugh that he loved so much.

Kensi carried the two plates placing hers in front of her seat and then she placed his in front of him, but before she was able to go back to her seat he pulled her back down and her lips came crashing down on his. Kensi let out a soft moan and pulled back.

"I love you Kens. You know that right?" Deeks told her maintaining eye contact.

Kensi's own eyes went wide and she just stayed there petrified, recognizing the use of the L word for the first time. She had debated on that matter and she knows she loves him, there's no denying it now. But, it still took her by surprised when he said it seconds before.

"I love you too Marty." She answered willing at the happy tears to go away hoping Deeks hadn't caught her. They were happy tears of coarse but it's not something she tends to do. She has never felt like this with anybody else, not even with Jack, who she loved very much. Just hearing him say the words, it overwhelmed her.

He did. If it was anybody else maybe he wouldn't have but being her partner for three years had taught him to read her like an open book. Although, to be honest, this wasn't typical Kensi behavior but spending all those hours a day together, he learned on his first week to read her.

Kensi brought her lips to his one more time and sat down on her own chair. They both started to eat and at some point Deeks' hand covered Kensi's across the table. She gave it a little squeeze and smiled. Yeah, this was not typical Kensi Blye behavior.

"I think it's a good idea." Deeks suddenly broke the comfortable silence they had fallen into. Kensi was starting to wash the dishes and Deeks, at his own pace, was bringing her his.

"What is?" She asked him.

"Telling the team about us Friday at Sam's BBQ." He said placing the dishes in the sink.

"Thank you for saving me from the horrifying act of cooking." Kensi exclaimed in relief. She felt Deeks wrap his arms around her from behind and she gladly leaned slightly into him.

"Any time sunshine." He replied kissing her shoulder lightly. He never let go of her until she was done with the dishes and went to grab a shower.

When they were laying on the bed in each other's arms (which had turned into habit of doing every night) Deeks spoke again: "About telling Hetty... "

"Yeah?" Kensi asked propping her head up to look at him.

"Well, I wanna call her tomorrow and have her over. I wanna tell her soon." Deeks said which honestly took Kensi by surprise. She was the one who was pressuring him to tell the team.

"Ok. No problem." She said resting her head on his chest again. He immediately felt the tension radiating from her.

"What is it Kens?" He asked and she sighed. Damn him and his ability to read her so well.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She answered.

"Bullshit Kens. What's wrong?" He insisted, she had done the same thing enough in the years they were partners and he had let it go because really he felt like he had no right but it always killed him.

Now, he wanted to know. He wanted to be able to help her and to be able to do _that_ he had to know what was bothering her. He felt Kensi sigh in defeat and he smiled at himself. Getting Kensi to talk was next to impossible.

"I'm scared of telling Hetty." She blurted out.

"Why?" He asked. He was nervous too but Hetty had technically already given him permission right before the horrible mission that put him and Sam in danger. Though, now if he thought about it, Kensi didn't know about that letter that had come from their operations manager. If he hadn't gotten that letter from her he would probably be terrified of telling her too.

"Because what if she'll be mad? I know there's no written rule or anything but I don't know if it's against some personal rule she has." Kensi confessed gripping his shirt in her fists. "I won't be able to _not_ be with you Deeks." She said, her voice cracking.

"I'm not going anywhere Kens. Ok? Do you hear me? I'm not letting you go. I know that's hard for you to accept because you've had so many people walking out on you through your whole life but I'm not going to be one of those people." He assured her.

"You can't promise me that." She whispered. In that moment Marty Deeks swears that he has never heard her so small.

"You're right, I can't. But I _can_ promise to do my best to not let you go." He promised. Kensi was quiet for a while, he felt the moist from her silent tears through his shirt and he tightened his grip on her. A choked sob escaped Kensi's throat and Deeks started to rub soft circles on her back while she trembled in his arms.

After some time Kensi calmed down. They way he rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings in her ear helped a lot.

"Hey, you ok?" He whispered after he felt her trembles die down.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She whispered back.

"You're _so _stubborn! You know that right?" He stated laughing in a joking manner. He was so relieved to hear Kensi laughing too.

"I'm fine... now." She said propping her head back up on his chest meeting his eyes. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me sunshine." He told her offering a signature Deeks grin and she offered one herself.

"You and your crazy nicknames." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon. You love them!" He whined.

"I never said I didn't." She retorted, playing with their intertwined hands laying lazily on Deeks' chest.

"I knew that you secretly couldn't resist all this." He smirked and Kensi snorted.

At exactly 1:20am Kensi was woken up by an ear-piercing scream coming from Deeks. She sat in bed and it took several seconds to recognize what was going on. Deeks' nightmares. She threw the covers off from herself and two seconds later Deeks was twitching and screaming again.

Kensi made her way to his side of the bed stumbling because everything was so dark and then turned on the lamp on his nightstand. She neared him and started rubbing his arms and torso in a soothing manner, just like she has for the last week every night.

"Deeks, wake up." Kensi whispered in his ear but he only twitched even more.

"Deeks, c'mon. Wake up please." She tried again put the only response she got was another scream so she decided to gently shake him like she has done before.

"Marty please wake up." Another scream.

"Marty." She begged close to tears. This was never easy for her. It took some emotional toll on her and it has never gone on for so long. Marty Deeks did _not_ want to get up apparently.

"Marty pleaseeeee wake up." She begged again and finally he woke up.

He sat up in the bed with a start and flung his hands in the air with such force that he pushed Kensi by her stomach and she flew from the side of the bed until her back was pressed up against the wall. She let a scream and pain shoot through every nerve in her body.

Deeks sat there wide-eyed, staring at his hands. It took him more seconds than he cares to admit to come to the realization of what had happened. He looked over at Kensi who was standing up, pain evident in her features.

"Kens. Oh my God. Kensi, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I was... I was having a nightmare and I thought... I thought you were one of the... Kensi? Are you ok?" Deeks apologized while standing up.

He took a step forward and Kensi took a step back. She had a hand on her stomach and the other wiping at her eyes. She looked surprised and her eyes had a certain hurt spark.

"I'm fine." She lied and then turned to the bathroom, shutting door once she was inside.

What did he just do? He can't believe he just hurt her. He can't believe he just hurt _Kensi._ His partner, best friend, _girlfriend. _He can't stand men who hurt their women, yet, here he is. He didn't do in on purpose, he had been on the high of the nightmare but still, she was hurting and crying.

Deeks stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. He was just about to knock to see if she was ok, which she obviously wasn't, but he heard her let out a small sob. I was almost silent. God, he wanted to slap himself silly for hurting her.

Kensi had closed the door to the bathroom and leaned against the sink letting out a sob that had crept its way up her throat. Damn, Deeks had punched her so hard she still felt it. She sighed, carefully lifted her shirt up and saw the instant bruise that had already formed.

She knows he didn't do it on purpose. She was the one stupid enough to touch him like that when he was clearly having a nightmare. Months with Jack's PTSD had taught her to not jerk someone awake when they are having a nightmare because they will try to fight back. It had slipped her mind, she had just been so desperate to get him to wake up. Her feather like fingers ran lightly over the bruise but this just caused her to wince at the pain. She let her shirt back down, ran a little water over her eyes and tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Kensi? I'm sorry, Kens. I'm so so so sorry." Deeks apologized through the door. Kensi took a deep breath and opened the door. She left it half open and leaned against it.

"I know." She said offering a small smile.

"Look, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." He apologized again.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have shaken you like that, your reflex is to fight back." She answered not letting him take the blame. Deeks took a hesitant step forward and when Kensi didn't move back he came closer. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"You good?" He asked, concern in his features.

"Yeah, you?" She asked him.

"I already told you, I'm good if you're good." He answered.

"I'm fine." She said after a while.

"So? What's the damage?" He asked feeling guilty again.

"It's nothing." She said trying to move past him to the bed again but he stopped her, hand placed on the bruise. Kensi winced and then sighed on defeat.

"That doesn't sound like nothing." He pointed out.

"You're good. You could be a detective you know?" She joked.

"Oh Ha Ha." He joked back, then he turned serious again. "Seriously Kens, what is it? Just tell me."

Kensi decided to show him instead of telling him. She lifted her shirt up and exposed the now more purple bruise to him. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"God. I'm-"

"If you say you're sorry one more time..." She started cutting him off but then trailed off. "It wasn't your fault Marty. I'm fine, this will stop hurting in a day or two."

Kensi came close to Deeks and cupped his cheek. Deeks leaned into the touch and smiled at her. She leaned in and captured his lips in hers in a sweet kiss that made a shiver run down both Kensi and Deeks' back.

"Lets just go to bed." She begged and he nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! WOW the reviews for the last chapter where unbelievable thank you so much! Here's an update! It took me a little while longer to write than I would have liked but I wanted to write some fluff and I hope you guys like it! Remember to leave in any suggestion or anything you might want to see on the future chapters, I'll do anything possible to write it in. To a certain Guest who left a review saying that she thought Kensi was pregnant and the punch on the stomach made her miscarriage... They haven't had sex yet because of Deeks' injuries, thank you for your review though, I wish I could've replied! :) I couldn't be happier for the reviews the last chapter got, I hope you guys like the rest of the story just as much. ENJOY 3**

It was now 11am and he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his phone in his hand, which he had used to call Hetty and invite her over, he was trying to not fall asleep right there and then. After Kensi begged him to go back to bed he did, but he never got any sleep. He was terrified of the nightmares coming back and he didn't trust himself to not hurt Kensi again in that state of mind. After they had breakfast Kensi had gone in to take a shower before Hetty came. She seemed legitely alright but he saw every time she winced in pain, even when she tried to hide it.

"You ok?" Kensi asked leaning on the bathroom door's frame.

"Yeah" He said snapping out of his thoughts and turning to her. She gave him a look that said she didn't believe him but decided not to push him. He was about to say something when there was a knock on his door. Kensi was looking for her shoes so he went to open the door.

"Well, that was fast." He said while opening the door to reveal Hetty on the other side, hands behind her back.

"You called an hour ago Mr. Deeks. It wasn't _that_ fast." She stated.

"Huh, Kensi must've taken longer than I thought on the shower." He contemplated.

"Are you going to let me in or should I just listen to whatever it is you wanted to speak to me about while standing here?"

"Oh right, please, c'mon on in." Deeks said opening the door further letting Hetty in.

"Hi Hetty." Kensi said coming from the hallway.

"Hello Ms. Blye." Hetty saluted back from her spot on the couch. Kensi waited for Deeks to make his way to the opposite couch and then sat down next to him. Hetty observed very carefully the partners' body language. Her suspicions being confirmed. They were just sitting right next to each other just like they always do, but there is a new spark in their eyes. Something she has seen on Sam and Michelle's eyes but never on the two partners in front of her. "How have you been Mr. Deeks?"

"I've been doing better." Deeks answered not meeting Kensi's eyes that were searching for his, a smile on her face.

"Good. I can see you are walking." Hetty stated before getting right back to business. "So why did you call me here Mr. Deeks? What is so important for me to know?"

Deeks leaned back on the couch and placed a hand on Kensi's knee, she tensed up at his touch at first but she quickly relaxed again and smiled. Deeks smiled at Kensi, finally meeting her eyes and her smile grew bigger.

"Ah, I see." Hetty said, a smile threatening to make its way to her lips. "Since when has this been going on?"

"Since about right after I came home from the hospital." Deeks answered tearing his eyes away from her gorgeous ones.

"Ah."

"Are you mad Hetty?" Kensi asked, Hetty caught on to the worry on her voice.

"No, I'm not mad Kensi, no one should live out their life alone." She answered the young agent. "I have actually been expecting this to happen soon." She confessed, taking Kensi by surprise.

"Uh... really?" Kensi asked.

"Yes, everyone has. There is no denying the connection you and Mr. Deeks share." She stated like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"We promise Hetty, this will not affect our work. We'll be totally professional at NCIS." Deeks said smiling at Kensi again.

"Yeah, totally professional." Kensi repeated after smiling back.

"I know. I wouldn't have let this go on for so long if I thought it would've affected your work." Hetty said finally smiling. The junior agents did the only thing they could do, laugh. "Well, I must get going." Hetty said getting up. Kensi got up too to walk her out. Deeks, guilt hitting him again, automatically detected the wince she tried to hide as she stood up.

"You're going on Friday to the BBQ at Sam's house, right Hetty?" Kensi asked when they reached the door.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. See you two the day after tomorrow." Hetty said waving goodbye and making her way back to her Jaguar. Kensi closed the door and smiled relieved. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Deeks again, this time she layed her long legs in Deeks' lap.

"See, that wasn't that bad." He said placing a hand on her leg.

"Yeah, I was just worried over nothing." She said, her hand going up to play with his hair. "You wanna tell me what's on your mind?" She asked after a while seeing the once again far-out look on his face.

"Nothing." He lied not meeting her eyes.

"It's my turn to say bullshit Deeks." She answered, her concentration on her hands in his hair. After a while he didn't answer so she decided to go with her suspicions. "You're still thinking about this, aren't you?" She said lifting her shirt up to reveal her purple bruise.

Deeks nodded and she began to pull her shirt back down when he stopped her. He leaned forward and with the delicacy she's never known him to have, he placed a kiss to her bruise. Tears threatened to spill but she managed to blink them away.

"I'm sorry Kensi. I never thought I would hurt a woman in my life, men that do are bastards and I know I didn't do it on purpose but that doesn't make it alright." He said sincerely. "I won't hurt you again, I promise. I don't want you to ever be scared of me."

"I know you won't hurt me again because I know you're not that kind of man. I'm not scared, Deeks. I've never felt so safe in my life." Kensi confessed cupping his cheek with her left hand and running her thumb on his stubble, her eyes shinning from the unshed tears. "So tonight, try to get some sleep." She said on a lighter tone, which made Deeks smile.

"You do realize I'm going to have another nightmare."

"I know. I guess I'll have to wake you."

"Ok"

"Ok"

Deeks leaned in and captured her lips in his, He was sweet and careful at first but then it turned heated, he started kissing her more hungrily and she gasped. He took that opportunity to deepen the kiss and their tongues wrestled for control. When they pulled back for air Kensi kissed her way to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses along his jawline. Deeks threw his head back leaving more space for Kensi and after a while a groan escaped his throat.

"Kens..." He warned but she kept going. He brought his lips to hers again and the heated struggle continued between their tongues. Kensi let out a moan and Deeks pulled back, their foreheads leaning against each other's. Kensi smiled when she felt his erection under her legs. "Damn it Kensi, you know I can't. Although I want to, I really really _really_ want to." He whined, defeated.

"I can see that." She said her eyes going to look over at him, amusement in her features. "I'm sorry. I know, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok." He sighed. "I just want to be able to _have_ you like that already."

"Don't worry, cowboy. You'll be able to in no time." She said winking at him before standing up and making her way to the kitchen swaying her hips more than she probably should. She opened the fridge to see if there was anything she could eat when she heard Deeks walking to his bedroom murmuring something about a cold shower.

"Have fun in your cold shower!" She yelled from the kitchen followed by one of her famous Kensi snorts.

"Evil woman!" She heard Deeks yell back and she laughed even harder.

They were now watching Top Model, Kensi next to him on the couch and her long and toned legs on his lap again. Although the reality show had been long forgotten because they were now remembering old undercover operations.

"I can't wait to go back to work and have you as a partner again. I hate it when Hetty separates us, look how well it turned out the last time." He said taking her beer from her hand taking a sip.

"Hey! You're not supposed to drink." She scolded and grabbed her beer back. "And I can't wait for you to be back at work too partner. I'll be partnerless for a while because Hetty wants me back at OSP after your next doctor's appointment which is next week."

"That sucks. I mean, it's great that you're going back to work, you deserve it but I would feel a lot better to know I was there to watch your six." Deeks confessed grabbing her hand.

"I know, so please get better soon so that I can have you watching my six again." She said squeezing his hand.

"Deal." He answered. "Hey, how come Hetty always sends us as a married couple for undercover? We've done it now like _how _many times?"

"I can't remember either." Kensi answered laughing. "But at least we're undercover together, we can have each other's back."

"Touché." He nodded, eyes wide.

"Oh my God! You so get jealous when I go under cover as a girlfriend!" Kensi exclaimed placing her feet on the ground, amusement in her face.

"I do NOT!" He whined.

"Yes you do!" She said laughing.

"Oh, look who's talking. Remember what happened with Monica?" He said and Kensi immediately stopped laughing.

"Don't go there Deeks." She warned.

"Oh, c'mon, you were so jealous. You were sending her glares that could've killed her if looks could kill and to be honest she didn't deserve that much."

"You're seriously defending her?!" Kensi exclaimed, her tone a little higher than it had been five seconds ago.

"Yeah! I am! Why were you acting like that?" Deeks yelled back.

Kensi stood up and started to make her way to the bedroom, her eyes sparkling in a dangerous way. Deeks got up and when he made his way into his bedroom, there she was, talking of he watch and her necklace.

"Let me ask you something Deeks. Did you care about her?" She asked when she heard him come into the room, her voice dangerously steady.

"I... I don't know. I don't know how I felt." Deeks tried to lie, knowing full well the truth would only make things worse.

"Did you care about her?!" Kensi asked one more time, this time yelling again.

"Yes! I cared about her ok? I care_d_ past tense. It was an undercover operation; I got caught up in it. Sometimes it's hard to separate your feelings from an operation, but she means nothing to me and you know it so why are you acting so crazy about it?"

"Because I love you! Do you have any idea how I felt? Every time we tried to talk about our 'thing' we didn't go anywhere but we always knew it was there so- " Kensi started but couldn't get herself to finish. She turned and locked herself in the bathroom. Deeks heard the water running and decided to go for a walk to let Kensi cool off.

An hour later Deeks came in through the front door and he saw Kensi pouring some water into a glass by the counter. He wrapped his arms around her from behind; Kensi let out a hum and leaned into him.

"I'm sorry" Deeks whispered in Kensi's ear. "I should've been more understanding, you had every right to be angry with me."

"I'm sorry too." She said turning around to face him; her eyes shinning with unshed tears. "Sometimes its hard when you go undercover not to get caught up in the relationship."

"Yeah, but that won't happen again. I think the only reason I cared about Monica was because I was trying to care for someone as much as I cared for you. I don't know if that makes sense..." He confessed.

Kensi leaned in and kissed him. When they pulled away Deeks cupped her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. With his other hand he brushed a strand of hair that had fallen off her ponytail and brushed it behind her ear.

"So we good?"

"Yeah, we good."

"I love you Kensi." Deeks said pecking her lips again.

"I love you too."

**AN: so they told Hetty, a little bit of making out, fighting (because what couple is perfect?) and then fluff at the end! Hope you enjoyed! And remember to feel free to leave in a review. All reviews are welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Finally updated! I'm sooooo sorry that it took so long. I started school a month ago and God is 11th grade a pain. I hadn't had a break to update even though I had this chapter already written on my mind. I really enjoy the conversation between Deeks and Kensi in the beginning, I think it's really sweet but I would appreciate your feedback please. The story has reached 60 reviews and to all of you who have reviewed I can't thank you enough. You guys are what keep my inspiration going and I try to answer to everybody. If there is something you might want to see in the future chapters, I am open for suggestions, leave them in with your review and I'll see what I can do. ENJOY chapter 10! Love you guys! :') XOXO - S**

"Hey baby?" Deeks shouted from the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Kensi answered popping her head in to the bedroom, she found Deeks sitting at the edge of the bed with his hands on either side of him gripping the edge for support.

"Can you bring me two pills from the pain med? Please?" He asked shutting his eyes closed tightly.

"Sure honey. I'll be right back." She told him frowning. It's not that she minded helping him, quite the contrary actually; it's just that he hadn't needed them in a few days and she was hoping that it had stopped hurting so much for him. Whenever the pain was less intense, he would take an Advil or Tylenol, he left the pain med that was prescribed to him by the doctor for when it was really bad.

Kensi took the pills from the cabinet, grabbed a bottle of water and headed for the bedroom. Deeks had stayed completely the same. She sat down next to him and handed him the pills and water.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She answered smiling slightly at him. "What hurts?" She then asked him once he had swallowed the pills.

"It's nothing." He lied and she sighed. She came closer and grabbed his hand.

"Don't be my hero Deeks." She told him, her voice full of emotion and love. He sighed and squeezed her hand in his knowing it was useless to lie to her. She can read him just as well as he can read her.

"My jaw, it's killing me." He told her truthfully. Kensi let go of his hand and layed her right one on his shoulder. She leaned in and planted feather like kisses, four to be exact, along his jaw and then used the back of her fingers to rub feather like as well on his stubble. She secretly loved it. "Yeah, I gotta shave. I think I'll just shave it completely off."

"No!" She almost shouted. "I like the stubble." She then added a little quieter resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Really? I mean, you're always making fun of all my hair."

"I know but believe it or not I love your mop of hair." She answered shyly while she ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes in content and smiled.

"You should get some rest before we head over to Sam's. We still have two hours before we have to start getting ready." Kensi suggested knowing he needs the rest.

"Only if you keep doing that." He told her. He meant her playing with his hair. He always found it quite relaxing and comforting.

"Deal." She said and kissed him on the lips. Deeks layed down on his side of the bed and Kensi on hers but facing him. She grabbed his left hand on her right hand and her left got tangled in his hair. A few minutes later she felt his breathing even out and she smiled to herself. She loved that even when he had nightmares and he knew everything would turn black, he still trusted himself to fall asleep next to her. Yeah, she loves him too.

"You ready?" Deeks asked before knocking on the door. Kensi smiled and nodded, excitement and nervousness settling in.

_*knock knock*_

"Hey! C'mon in! Everyone's out in the backyard." Michelle said opening the door. Deeks grabbed Kensi's hand and they made their way to the backyard where they heard Sam's laugh and Callen's complaints.

"Hey!" Nell was the first one to notice them making their way to the others and she ran and hugged them both. Everyone else stood up and they went one by one hugging and saying their hellos.

"Deeks." Sam said extending his hand out for him to shake and Deeks did.

"Sam." He nodded while shaking his hand.

"So everybody pay up!" Nell exclaimed right after and everyone frowned while looking for their wallets.

"I'm sorry. What did you bet on exactly?" Deeks asked completely confused and judging from Kensi's expression so was she.

"On _that_" Nell said pointing to their intertwined hands. She laughed at the pair's expressions and went around collecting everybody's money, except Hetty's of coarse because she never took place in any of the team's betting.

"Wait, how did you know?" Kensi asked her friend.

"I didn't know for sure but something told me that you two would come to your senses after all that happened. _They _didn't believe me so I decided to make a little bet." Nell said happily. Kensi and Deeks only laughed. Yeah, they've missed their team.

Everyone sat down around in the terrace and stared at Deeks and Kensi. They just sat there like deers in headlights waiting for somebody to ask the unvoiced questions running through their brains.

"So... " G decided to break the silence. "You two huh?"

"Yup" Deeks answered squeezing Kensi's hand.

"And you're fine with this?" Callen directed to Hetty.

"Indeed, Mr. Callen." Hetty answered and everyone seemed to relax visibly, finally accepting what was right in front of them.

"Congratulations, then. I'm happy for the both of you." G stated and everyone else said his or her congratulations.

"Thanks guys." Kensi said smiling brightly.

"Anybody volunteers to work up the grill?" Michelle asked coming outside followed by her and Sam's two children.

"I'll take the grill." Eric volunteered.

"Great, Thanks!" She answered and with that Eric got up and started the grill.

Sam's little girl approached Nell and asked her to play. Nell, loving little kids smiled and agreed taking the little girl by the hand. They went over to a spot in the very big backyard and sat on the grass under a tree to play with the dolls the little girl had brought over.

"Deeks, you want a beer?" Kensi asked.

"Um... not sure if I should." He answered skeptical.

"The pain wore of?" Kensi asked and he nodded. "Then I don't think you'll need the pain med in a while and the effects of the last ones must've worn off by now."

"Still, I think I'll just take a few sips from yours." He said offering a goofy grin. Kensi rolled her eyes but got up.

"Okay." She said walking off.

When she came back, Deeks pulled her into his lap and took a sip from her beer. They spent about half an hour just talking and teasing each other. It was nice to have the team together again. Definitely a much needed reunion.

"Miss Blye, care to join me?" Hetty asked pointing in the direction where Nell was seated with Sam's little girl and Michelle.

"Sure Hetty." Kensi answered smiling.

Deeks watched them walk off and then Sam sat up straighter.

"Deeks man, I just wanna apologize." He said. "I was wrong about everything I said about you. I just want to thank you, if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have my wife here with me. I doubted you and that was wrong. It took going through this to be able to trust you and I'm sorry for that."

"Thanks Sam. I really appreciate it man." Deeks said accepting his apology.

"Now, hurt Kensi? And I won't hesitate killing you." Sam threatened.

"Make that two." G said sitting up straighter too.

"Umm... actually, make that three." Eric said coming up to sit by the guys again while the grill cooked. Although he seemed kind of apprehensive saying that.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting Kensi." Deeks said smiling at all of Kensi's "brothers".

"You better not." G warned.

"Kensi wanna play?" The little girl said once she and Hetty had sat down on the grass next to the two other women.

"Actually honey, go wash your hands and go to your father and your uncle G. It's almost time to eat." Michelle said sensing that they weren't here to play with her daughter. The little girl frowned but obeyed her mother.

"Hey, I'll play with you next time ok?" Kensi told her and the little girl hugged her smiling before running with her brother to the house.

"So Kensi, you and Deeks?" Michelle asked collecting her daughter's dolls.

"Yeah." Kensi said turning to see Deeks laughing at something Callen had said and smiled.

"You think you're ready for that? It's not easy, I'll tell you that." Michelle asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I know it's not going to be easy but I think that somehow we're both more self destructive without each other." Kensi answered honestly. It was true however. If they kept denying their feelings for each other it was going to drive them both mad at some point. Michelle nodded; she seemed to understand where Kensi came from so she kept quiet.

"How's Deeks doing?" Nell asked seeing Michelle wasn't going to keep pushing.

"He's a lot better physically. Pain is not so bad anymore or so constant but... "

"The nightmares keep coming back." Hetty cut her off. Kensi nodded and bit her lower lip.

"They will for a couple of months, it's totally normal." Michelle said looking down. The subject clearly a rough topic for her as well.

"And how are _you _miss Blye?" Hetty asked Kensi pointedly.

"I'm fine." She answered and looked down at her fidgeting hands.

"Oh come on Kensi. It can't be easy taking care of him all the time." Nell said pushing Kensi's hair back and running a hand through it. Just like a sister would do to comfort her little sister.

"No, it's not easy Kensi. This is hard and it's ok not to be fine all the time." Michelle told her eyes watery, finally looking up.

"Yeah, you can't keep it in forever Kensi. You need someone to talk to and we're here for you, the four of us." Nell told her smiling kindly.

"You're right. It's hard, I mean, I'm fine but it's just not easy seeing him suffer like that. It's not easy when he has a nightmare and starts screaming his lungs off because he's relieving those minutes when he had a drill drilling into his jaw." She paused for a second trying to fight the tears. "Who would do that to a person? It's not fair. All Sam and Deeks were doing was saving millions of lives, they didn't deserve to have that happen to them." She confessed. Tears running freely now.

"It's not fair that now he can't sleep without relieving all that over again. As if one time wasn't bad enough." She whispered.

"I know honey, I know it's not fair." Michelle whispered back squeezing Kensi's hand.

"He's worried about you as well miss Blye." Hetty said standing up and starting to make her way over to the terrace again.

"She's right. You should talk to him too. You might think that you have to be strong for him but I learned from experience that experiences like this not only affect them. It affects us too, the people that love them and it's ok. You need each other to get through it. He wants to help you just as much as you want to help him, trust me. You'll see, you'll feel better." Michelle said standing up too. Nell pulled Kensi back up to her feet and together they started to make their way back to the terrace. Once they were getting closer Kensi panicked, she didn't want Deeks to see her like this. Not here, she would talk to him but at home. So she ran inside and straight to the bathroom.

Deeks noticed that there was something wrong with Kensi and when he saw her run up to the house he stood up.

"Kensi?" He called after her. He was about to follow her when Michelle stopped him.

"She's ok. She just needed someone to talk to. She'll be out in a minute, don't worry." She told him and he nodded.

He was still worried; although he felt a little better knowing Kensi had talked to Michelle. Michelle _has_ been in Kensi's position after all and knew better than anybody what she's going through. He felt relief passing through him. He was worried because he knew his nightmares were taking a toll on her too and he could see how much it hurt her too but every time he brought it up, she would just say she was fine. She was being strong for him but the truth was she didn't have to be.

Eric announced that the food was ready and so everyone lined up to grab a steak and some of the smashed potatoes Michelle had done. A minute later Kensi came out of the bathroom and there was absolutely no evidence she had been crying. She walked up to Deeks, who was the last one lined up, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

They broke apart quickly remembering they were in public and Deeks placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You ok Princess?" He whispered. She smiled at the pet name and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm ok Marty." She said grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

She grabbed his empty plate but he whined. She laughed and pecked him on the lips again, he laughed because there was no getting in between Kensi and her food.

"I love you Kens." He whispered and placed another kiss to the side of her head.

"I love you too." She answered smiling brightly.

**So? What did you think of it? Yay or nay? I really like to hear what you have to say. I'm also open to suggestions. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews. I love reading them, they make my day. Can't be any more lucky to have you guys reading this fanfic and so into the story as I am. I know I haven't really been updating as fast as I wish but school is hectic. This chapter is short, I know, but I thought this needed to be a seperate chapter from the next one so please don't hate? Please leave in a review, I really like to know your feedback. Love you guys! XOXO - S **

"You wanna talk about earlier?" Deeks asked Kensi when they were laying in bed in each other's arms. Kensi sighed because she knew this was coming. She knew she had to talk to him but still, she was kind of scared to do so. "You can go spend a couple of nights at your place Kens. You don't have to stay here with me. I'll be fine."

"Is that what you want Deeks? Or are you just saying that because you think that is what's best for me?" Kensi asked a little shocked by his statement.

"I'll be fine, really."

"You didn't answer my question Deeks. Is that what you want?" Kensi asked again. Deeks closed his eyes and shook his head. That is not what he wants, if anything, she helps him after the nightmare. She calms him down and to be honest, he's not sure he can last a whole night without her.

"Then I'm not going anywhere Marty. I told you I'm here for you every step of the way. I'm not going to leave you alone." She confessed, pushing a strand of golden hair away from his forehead.

When Deeks met her eyes, his were watery and full of pain. Deeks pulled Kensi closer until she was practically laying on top of him. Kensi, so overwhelmed, cupped both his cheeks and rested her forehead on his, she kissed him with so much love and then said: "I'm not going anywhere."

Kensi brushed away a single tear that had made its way down Deeks' cheek and rested her head back on his chest. He placed a kiss on the top of Kensi's head and mentally thanked the heavens for putting her in his path. He's not sure if he can live without her anymore.

"I'm glad you talked to Michelle." Deeks said stroking her head all the way down to the ends of her hair. She was still laying on top of him but he really couldn't care less, he just wanted her as close as possible.

"Why?" She asked. It wasn't meant to be an accusing question, she was just curious to know why and he understood.

"Because I think she can help you more than I could." Deeks answered.

"That's not true." She told him propping her head up to look at him.

"Yes actually she can, she gets better than I can what you're going through. She's on the same side of this than you and she has been two other times before so she can help you better." Deeks said matter-of-factly.

"That's true but she can't help me better than you. The only thing that makes me feel better, is having you with me and she can't help me with that." Kensi answered.

"You going soft on me Blye?" Deeks joked but that only earned him a punch on his shoulder.

"Shut up Deeks." Kensi threatened, settling her head back on the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

"What did you talk about?" Deeks answered turning serious again. When Kensi took a moment of silence he quickly added: "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"We talked about how it's normal that you have the nightmares for a couple of months and -"

"A COUPLE OF MONTHS?" Deeks asked, his voice tired and full of exasperation.

"I know, I'm sorry baby." Kensi said stroking his arm with her fingertips.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." He told her stroking her lower back. "What else did you talk about?"

"Hetty asked me how I was doing -"

"- And let me guess, you said you were fine." He interrupted again and when he felt her nod against him he added: "Shocker."

"Do you plan on letting me finish?" Kensi asked a little annoyed.

"Right, sorry." Deeks apologized and Kensi continued.

"I said I was fine but they didn't buy it." Kensi told him matter-of-factly. "So I really had no choice other than to unload on them. I'm not fine because _you're _not fine." The last sentence made her voice tremble and the tears start flowing.

"Don't cry baby please." Deeks said trying not to cry himself but he just broke, he couldn't keep it together for her anymore.

He hit his breaking point. His dam broke and tears started to flow freely. Kensi sat on the bed next to him and tried to wipe away his tears but they were like rivers on his cheeks. He started to sob and buried his head on her neck. The only thing that makes sense in his life right now- her. He _needs_ her.

Kensi held on to him for dear life. Just like he was holding on to _her_ for dear life. He finally broke. He's been strong for her. She sees him struggle with the nightmares but he tries to stay as strong as possible for her. To be honest, that makes her go more insane because she knows that he's doing it for her when _he's _the one that was tortured, _he's_ the one with the nightmares.

His sobs were strong with pain and tears kept streaming down his face. Kensi stroked his head and kissed his temple every two minutes.

"I'm sorry". He said. Kensi pulled him back and cupped his cheeks to make him look at her.

"Don't you ever apologize Deeks. This is _NOT _your fault. I'm so glad you broke down. You can't keep staying strong for me. Not when you're dealing with all this crap. It will eat you alive Deeks and you promised. You promised you wouldn't get yourself killed." How was it possible that she still had tears left? This past month has been a rollercoaster ride and she would have thought that by now her tears would be all dried up and shed, but apparently not. "We need each other ok? We can't keep being strong for the other."

Deeks nodded and kissed Kensi.

"You are the only thing in my life right now that makes sense, Kens. Thank You." He confessed and pulled her back down laying her back on top of him.

"No need to thank me." She answered smiling up to him.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and I promise that next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
